


DNA

by bessy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:39:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessy/pseuds/bessy
Summary: ●滴滴..破三轮预警●关于题目的话（阿米们不要打我（顶锅跑走●严重ooc是我的，可爱是他们的





	DNA

刚结束了彩排的金博洋一个人呆在待机室里一个人对着镜子修正着DNA的舞蹈动作，运动过后这个人都汗津津的，白色透明外套里的衣服汗湿的紧紧贴在身上，相比男款的外套来说，金博洋的外套是女生的款式胸口处的镂空设计让湿透的内衬包裹的更为明显胸肌显得更加诱惑

“哎，走过来然后是啥来着？不是我再看看”

金博洋半弯下身子滑着放在桌子上的手机，略微紧身衣的运动裤把原本就浑圆挺翘的撅起的臀部修饰的更加饱满挺翘，修长挺拔的双腿交叉站立，这个画面对于在衣架旁悄悄站着的羽生结弦来说是毫无疑问的刺激

羽生结弦走过去手覆上金博洋的翘臀时，惹得身下人的颤抖，金博洋下意识的反应就是快速一个拳头打向对方的肚子，羽生结弦反应快速的抓住金博洋的手往前一拉就是一个甜腻腻的吻

熟悉的气息缠绕在唇齿间鼻息中，羽生轻咬了一下金博洋的嘴唇便放开了他

“天天，我来教你跳舞吧”

“好”

微妙的气氛让金博洋鬼使神差的答应了恋人的恶趣味，羽生结弦再次吻上刚刚被轻咬过后更加饱满的嘴唇，手一路往下，停在了刚才挺翘的诱惑着自己的屁股，不轻不重的揉了起来，手上一个用劲，便让金博洋的嘴巴不自觉的微微张开，滑腻的舌头便滑入嘴里，两条带有情欲的舌头带着猛烈的攻势，在狭小的空间里追逐，时不时舔舐着内壁，发出滋滋的水声，又时不时轻舔金博洋的小虎牙，羽生结弦的舌尖滑过虎牙带着轻微的刺痛感但更能激起内心抖S的征服欲，屁股和嘴唇的双重攻击下让金博洋从鼻腔内发出两声闷哼

“哼.......嗯.....”

羽生结弦用牙齿轻咬了下金博洋被吻得亮晶晶的嘴唇，刚刚蹂躏金博洋屁股的左手向后探去，抓起手机开始播放视频

“呐，天天下一步是抖肩顶胯，你可以做给我看吗？”

羽生结弦拍了一下被蹂躏的金博洋的屁股，以检查舞蹈动作为由欣赏着诱人的小孩羞涩的舞姿，金博洋看着靠在桌子上的人犹如欣赏猎物般的眼神看着自己就羞耻的想钻地缝里

“你！你别用那种眼神看着我.....”

“因为天天好看呀！”

羽生结弦说完怕小孩不乐意跑掉似的起身双手扶上金博洋的胯骨，两只手不安分的在天天纤细的腰间摩挲

“天天你看，你的骨盆应该前后顶.....像我这样”

羽生结弦示范得不知道是有意还是无心，这动作就像是模仿着交合的动作一样摩擦着两人的私处，金博洋立马涨红了脸双手推着羽生结弦的胸膛

“这会不会太....色气了”

“天天不喜欢吗？”

............

“我觉得你应该回家做给我看”

也许是空气中流动着微妙的满是情欲的空气让沉默两秒的金博洋咬向应当在隔海相望的日本却又突然出现在冰演后台的恋人的脖颈，金博洋当然不敢用劲，伸出舌尖反复舔舐着咬出来的牙印

“嗯哼......天天不要那么急”

“你个骗子.......”

金博洋抬起头开始了今天的第三个吻，与其说是吻还不如是闷声的撒气，虽然自己是在准备省运会但是网瘾少年还是在网上知道了羽生结弦不顾脚而上冰的消息，都是运动员他可以理解可是他却气的是恋人的隐瞒

羽生结弦当然知道恋人的想法，但是自己现在却只想惩罚一下这几天皮得不到了的小孩，手拉过金博洋圈在他脖子上的手一路下滑，划过的锁骨，被衣服束缚的胸肌，腹肌，来到了已鼓起来的一包

“可是天天我现在比较急哎，而且你也有反应了不是吗”

羽生放开小孩的手，顺着外套下摆向上抚摸着滑腻纤细的腰线，金博洋的皮肤很白皙水嫩，不用脱衣服都知道现在一定透着淡淡的粉色

“羽生....痒......”

听到这话的羽生结弦手继续向上，逗弄着那一颗依然挺立的乳尖，手指画着圈，金博洋攀着羽生结弦的肩膀，伸手把羽生在胸上作祟的手往下拉

“哈...羽......羽生帮.....帮帮我”

羽生一个用劲把人抱上了桌子，把裤子褪到腿弯处，温热的大手就覆上了金博洋的下身，隔着内裤勾勒着形状，内裤上湿了的一小块表示着身下人现在有多兴奋，羽生结弦用拇指摩挲着那一小块，金博洋没力气的手抵着羽生结弦的肩膀

“啊..哈...羽..羽生...别...别玩了”

“天天，很难受吗？”

“嗯.....哈.....快...快点”

羽生结弦把金博洋的内裤褪下，已经硬了的性器正兴奋的吐着白浊

“天天，已经很兴奋了呢”

羽生结弦带茧的手胡乱的揉捏了几下柱身，金博洋没忍住的乱哼着，羽生笑了笑便低下头用嘴包裹住金博洋的性器

“啊哈........啊...”

性器被温热的口腔包裹住，金博洋弓起背双手插在羽生结弦的头发里，而眼角是被刺激作用下流出的生理泪水

羽生结弦绕着柱身舔了一周后用舌尖轻舔了一下还留着白浊的小孔，便惹得身下人儿的轻颤，金博洋被刺激双腿乱颤，羽生结弦停下来安抚性的亲了亲金博洋的大腿内侧，手却在衣服里不安分的捏了捏挺立的乳尖

“哈.....羽生你......啊....太...太坏了......嗯”

羽生的嘴继续包裹着金博洋的柱身蠕动，打开了喉腔时不时来个深喉，金博洋许久没做过的身子受不了这样的快感

“羽...啊哈....你别....啊....你放开...我..我受...啊！”

话还没说完羽生结弦就感觉嘴里的东西跳了跳，重重的吸了一口柱身就不可抑制的射了出来，金博洋脑袋的抬眼看了看自己恋人带着点点白浊的嘴角急的都要跳起来了

“对..对不起羽生，你....你快吐出来”

羽生结弦拍了拍金博洋还处在高潮中紧绷的屁股，盯着恋人的眼睛缓慢的把嘴里的东西吞进去后对金博洋来了一个wink

“没事哦，天天很美味哦～”

被眼前美色刺激到的金博洋撑起身子舔掉了羽生结弦嘴边的白浊，在恋人的注视下吞掉

“结弦也是甜的～”

笑出虎牙的金博洋永远是羽生结弦的弱点，而一直压抑着自己情欲的羽生，就怕一不小心弄伤了心尖上的人，大手把金博洋往前挪了挪，把脚弯处的的裤子全部扒掉，把两只脚固定成M字，这样金博洋的私处完完全全的暴露出来，刚刚射过一次的身体还很敏感，后穴一张一合的邀请眼前的人采择品尝

羽生结弦伸手从衣兜里摸出一只润滑剂，挤在穴口，冰凉的润滑液让金博洋不舒服的扭着腰，羽生的手指轻轻按压着穴口，舒服得让金博洋扭着腰和屁股

“羽生......啊......你进...进来”

金博洋用手轻轻拍打着羽生结弦的手臂，示意对方可以了，羽生附身亲吻着金博洋白嫩的脖子说着和动作不符的话，在金博洋的尖叫中把手指插了进去，待对方适应之后，就开始了动作

“天天，不乖哦，要叫结弦”

“啊！！结弦....结弦...哈嗯”

“天天太紧了，才多久没见就紧得不像话，我直接进去会伤到天天的”

“你.....你...哈啊..别说话”

金博洋原本是想抬头堵住对方的嘴，结果被羽生结弦强压情欲吞咽口水的喉结吸引，反复舔舐

羽生一个闷哼又在体内加了两手指，快速抽插且不时的滑过前列腺，惹得金博洋更加快速的扭动着腰身

“羽...结....结弦..快进来.....我...我受不了了....啊”

羽生结弦退出手指，褪下自己的裤子从内裤里掏出硕大，放在恋人的穴口摩擦着就是不给进去

“天天这几天开心吗？”

“唔.....哈...你...你进来....别这......别这样”

“天天回答我的问题”

“哈啊.....我...不知道...我现在......哈....只想要你”

金博洋知道自己说开心也不是不开心也不是，因为羽生结弦有一万种方法套自己的话，还不如把自己现在的想法说出来

得到了自己想要的答案，羽生结弦将自己的硕大顶在穴口磨蹭然后缓慢的挤进去，没有带套的硕大让金博洋能清楚得感觉到柱身的青筋

“啊！！结弦.....结弦...你...哈”

“天天把我咬的太紧了”

羽生结弦才进去一半就被敏感的金博洋咬住动不了，便撸了撸金博洋还在断断续续吐着白浊的阴茎，试图缓解紧张

“不....哈...不是....结..结弦..啊哈...这个姿势...嗯”

私处大开的M字姿势让金博洋羞耻的说不出话，虽然是中午其他人都去吃饭了但是这是公共场合等一下还有人回来的啊喂！

“没事的天天，你放松，他们不会那么快回来的”

“但....但是.....哈....”

撸着小天天的羽生结弦，感觉到穴口在慢慢的放松一个用劲全部顶了进去

“啊！.......哈....结弦.....啊..哈....啊啊了”

金博洋的手撑在桌子上，手指泛白的紧紧屈起，羽生结弦俯下身吻了吻恋人发红的眼角，下身大开大合的操弄着

“啊哈......太.....太深了....结...结弦.....啊...”

被刺激到的金博洋双手胡乱的摸着羽生结弦的胸膛，一个用力就着羽生结弦的脖子贴了上去，羽生结弦搂着金博洋的腰，在耳边轻笑了一声

“天天，这样，知道怎么顶胯了吗”

“啊......你.......哈啊.....闭....闭嘴”

金博洋闻着羽生结弦淡淡的洗发水香味，忍不住的在耳后轻舔了一下

“天天，太犯规了”

每一次羽生结弦都重重的顶在前列腺上，下身被扒光的小天天贴着羽生的衣服，前断的白浊都蹭在了上面，但粗糙的布料也给处在兴奋之中的小天天带来了不一样的快感，金博洋无意识的叫着恋人的名字

“嗯....哈.....啊啊.......结.....结弦....哈”

羽生结弦把金博洋抱下桌子，把恋人翻了个面背对着自己，附身吻上了金博洋的脖子，下身再一次顶了进去，换了姿势后顶的更加用力更加深入

“哈啊.....慢.....慢一点....结弦”

“天天，舒服吗？”

羽生吮吸着脖子，并且伸出舌尖描绘着金博洋的青筋，但是不敢给天天盖上属于自己的标签，还是要以冰演为主，而且到时候被发现脸皮薄的小孩肯定又要和自己闹别扭

“嗯......啊哈......舒....舒服.....那..那里”

每一次都顶在敏感点上，金博洋站不住的向羽生结弦靠过去，但是后果却是两个人贴合得更紧密，插入的更深，羽生结弦左手扶着金博洋不让他掉下去，但身下却发狠的像是要把囊袋一起撞进去一样，右手抬起金博洋的头，交换了一个湿腻腻的吻，带着情欲的两个舌头互相吸引，来不及咽下的唾液滴在了金博洋没脱掉的衣服上

“结....结弦......啊...哈我.....我要...射了...”

“等我一起”

羽生结弦伸手堵住了快要迎接另一轮高潮的小孔，金博洋不舒服的扭了扭表示抗议，羽生结弦也不敢怠慢的发狠的抽插着

“你......放开......啊啊......太.....哈...太快了”

随后金博洋感觉到体内的东西跳了跳，忍不住加紧了屁股，羽生结弦没忍住的射了出来，手还堵着恋人的小孔

“啊......你放开......快点.....哈嗯....”

金博洋拍了拍羽生结弦不让自己发泄的手，急得都快哭了，羽生后知后觉的放开小孩，白浊喷了一地，羽生结弦恶劣的顶了顶后拔了出来，

“天天不乖喔，而且刚刚学会了吗？”

“啊！你别说了！快...快收拾收拾干净吧！！”

金博洋红着脸一边推了一下身后的人，一边伸手在桌子上找着湿纸巾自己抽了几张扔给了始作俑者，羽生结弦接过纸巾帮金博洋清理着已经顺着长腿流下来的浊液，感觉自己的性器又有勃起的迹象，但是还是要忍着以后.....一个周期之内谁会知道发生什么呢？

 

.....

下午彩排时

 

羽生在旁边看着重新排了一遍的男单的群舞，特别注意的看着金博洋中间的动作笑了笑，果然教的都记住了啊，可是还是很青涩，回去可要多复习复习呢


End file.
